communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cooperative Calligraphy
◄ Cooperative Calligraphy ► Diretor : Joe Russo - Roteirista : Megan Ganz - Exibido : 11 de novembro de 2010 - Temporada : Dois - Episódio : Oito Resumo : Quando a caneta de Annie some, o Grupos de Estudos faz tudo para encontrá-la. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag O desfile de filhotes de cachorro é mostrado com uma narração do reitor.Ele elogia cada filhote, exceto pelo último que tem um filhote de cachorro e gato junto e apela a "Igualdade e União". Ele descobre que é muito enfadonho e começa a vaiar ele em voz alta. Curiosidades *Pierce ainda está se recuperando de ferimentos que sofreu no episódio anterior "Aerodynamics of Gender ". *Troy se lembra do correio de voz do Chang em "Epidemiology " quando Abed menciona quando Shirley poderia ter concebido um bebê de acordo com as anotações que ele fez sobre seu ciclo menstrual. *Cadeira de rodas de Pierce é introduzido neste episódio. *Esconderijo do Peitos da Annie contém vários itens de episódios anteriores, incluindo: Ear-Noculars de Pierce de" Social Psychology ", Pulseira WWBJD de Shirley de "Comparative Religion ", cesta de piquenique de Annie de "Home Economics ",Boneco Greendale Ser Humano que Troy enviou a si mesmo como um presente de Dia dos Namorados em "Communication Studies ", um sombrero em miniatura que Britta colocar em um sapo para o primeiro de April e uma caneca de Troy e Abed in the Morning! ambos visto pela primeira vez em "The Science of Illusion Illusion", Faixa de Rainha da Britta do "Pascal's Triangle Revisited Revisited",, protetor labial, que foi usado pela primeira vez por Abed em "Modern Warfare ", Balão do casamento de Jeff e Brittade feito por Abed em "Anthropology 101". Além disso, Carteira de estudante e o relógio que Troy usava na Primeira Temporada também é mostrado. *Depois de Troy e Jeff cortar os gessos da perna de Pierce, Abed afirma: "Estou preocupado que tenha ido longe demais, isto é como super-vilões são criados.", Prenunciando o papel de Pierce em episódios futuros, especialmente em "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons". *O episódio apresenta a Segunda menção do filme " Beetlejuice ". O filme de Tim Burton de 1988 é sobre um fantasma que é convocado depois de ter seu nome falado três vezes. O filme foi mencionado na primeira temporada no episódio " Communication Studies "e novamente na terceira temporada no episódio '' Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps ", que inclui uma breve aparição do personagem fazendo demorar três anos para a piada.'' Referências *Pierce assume que Abed assiste Benny Hill. *Durante a primeira temporada e o início da segunda temporada, Dan Harmon tinha tido uma guerra em sua conta no Twitter com uma usuária chamada "Gwynnifer" sobre suas críticas ao show. Ele acabou usando seu nome neste episódio como o nome do encontro de Jeff. *O episódio inteiro segue a convenção de um episódio barato. Galeria Clique para ampliar 2X8 Promopic1.jpg 2X8Promopic2.jpg 2X8Promopic3.jpg 2X8Promopic4.jpg 2X8Promopic5.jpg 2X8Promopic6.jpg 2X8 Promopic7.jpg Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Pierce Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Annie Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Abed Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Britta Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Troy Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Shirley Categoria:Bottle Episodes Categoria:Episódios